Dangerous Love
by ninjadevil2000
Summary: Draco and Luna bond over their pasts, stars, and pie. They discuss the feelings that they feel for one another. Set during HPB.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. All I own are my stories and a few Funko pops. **

**Author's Note: I really hope ya'll like this. It's my first Druna fic so I'd appreciate any input or feedback. I love this pairing and so finally decided to try writing it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**And I don't know much about stars or constellations and where they're placed, so forgive me if some of the facts are wrong.**

**Huge thank you to my best friend and beta: Liz Jean Tonks. I recommend all of her stories because they are amazing. Thank you so much Liz for the suggestions and support! :)**

**x**

**IWSC Summer Camp: Cabin McKinnon**

**Round 5: Archery - Write about getting straight to the point on matters of love.**

**Word count: 1659**

_xxxxx_

Luna Lovegood was skipping down the steps just outside the Entrance Hall. Her thoughts were in the clouds as they so often were and so her feet led her to her destination on instinct.

As she finally stopped skipping, slightly out of breath but smiling widely, she looked out onto the Black Lake. She loved it. It was her favorite part of Hogwarts, except for maybe the Ravenclaw Common Room. It was the place she most often went to escape the bullying or taunting that seemed to follow her like a shadow.

Flopping down on the bank, Luna glanced up at the darkening sky. She watched for a moment as a few stars suddenly became visible, then, hearing her stomach rumble, she pulled her bag off her shoulder and withdrew a piece of blueberry pie topped with whipped cream and a fork.

She was about to take a bite when she suddenly heard something. She lowered the plate and listened. There it was again. A cry. A strangled sob. Luna stood up and looked around curiously. She gazed around for a moment, her eyes adjusting to the oncoming darkness.

Then she saw him. A hunched figure sat against a nearby tree. Had it been any darker, she may have never seen him, for his black cloak was drawn around him so tightly that all Luna could see was a bit of blonde hair.

Shouldering her bag, Luna walked over to the figure. As she drew closer, she saw that his form was quivering and his head was resting on his knees.

"Hi," she said softly.

The figure jumped and looked towards her. The gray eyes of Draco Malfoy glanced towards her then looked out onto the lake.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Luna was surprised at the question but answered it plainly. "I heard you crying and I came over to see you." She knelt down and looked at Draco. She knew that he was roughly sixteen years of age as he was in his sixth year, but with his tear-stained face and tired expression, Luna might've thought he was twelve.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently. She set her bag and pie onto the grass next to her and laid a hand on Draco's arm. She felt Draco instinctively tense, but then relax.

"You wouldn't understand. I have to deal with it alone," he said.

"I might understand," Luna said. "You don't need to tell me everything. Maybe just a little bit so I understand?"

Draco paused, looking hesitant. "I have to do something terrible," he said with a sniff. "But I know it's wrong and I don't want to do it."

"I would say to not do it, but I have a feeling it's more complicated than that, isn't it?" Luna replied knowingly.

Draco's lips twitched, but his eyes remained hard. "If I don't do this, he'll –" he hesitated, then chose his words more carefully. "I don't have a choice," he continued.

Luna knew enough to not have to ask who "he" was. "I'm sorry," she said simply, ignoring Draco's falter.

After that there was a few minutes' silence, until Luna spoke again. "Here," she said. She picked up the plate next to her and then withdrew her wand. _"Accio fork,"_ she muttered. A moment later, a gold fork was zooming towards them quickly, before stopping and dropping into Luna's outstretched hand.

"Here," she said again. She held out the fork to Draco and then gestured for him to eat the pie with her.

Cutting a small bite off, Luna ate it, relishing the taste. She was pleased to see Draco eat a bite too and smile as he ate it. They finished the pie in silence, a comfortable silence.

"It's nice to sit here with you," Luna said. "There aren't many people who would want to eat pie with me."

"And why shouldn't they?" Draco asked.

"People think I'm weird and they're right. I am weird, but I think that's what makes us special," Luna said wisely.

There was a moment's silence before Draco spoke again. "I've always liked you, you know?" he said. "I hated watching the others bully you. But I was afraid that if I stopped them . . . I was afraid that they would bully me too." He was quiet for another moment before letting out a wry laugh. "I can't believe I just said that. I've never been good with my feelings, but –" he trailed off before looking up from his hands and towards Luna. "But I suppose I just feel comfortable around you."

Luna smiled. She took the now empty plate and set it aside, then pulled out a butterbeer cork necklace from her bag. Draco frowned, for he had seen her one hanging around her neck just a moment ago.

"Aren't – aren't you already wearing one of those?" he asked.

Luna smiled. "Yes. That's why it's for you." She held it out for him to take.

Draco hesitated for just a second, before picking it up. "What's it for?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"It keep away the Nargles," she said wisely. "They're most active at night and I didn't think you'd like your brain to be fuzzy tomorrow."

Draco smiled and slid the necklace over his head. "Thanks."

"I am sorry that I've never stood up for you," he said. He looked down at his knees again and Luna squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"It's alright," she said.

"I really like you," Draco said. "You're different from everybody else; I feel differently about you."

Luna smiled. "I think I feel the same way about you that you do about me."

Draco looked back at her, surprised. "You – you do? Because I was just rambling honestly."

Luna laughed at his insecurity. "Draco Malfoy, you really must be thick!"

Draco smiled. "And why do you say that?" he replied, not even denying it like he would've done to any other person.

"I'm constantly glancing at you from across the Hall," Luna said. "When we pass in the corridors, I blush or hide my face in Daddy's magazine."

Draco's smile grew wider. "I – I never realized." He laughed again. "I guess I really am thick."

Both him and Luna collapsed into a fit of giggles, and Luna realized that by the gleam in his eyes, it was something Draco probably hadn't done in years.

When they finally stopped laughing, Luna noticed that the stars had exploded into the sky. Without a word, she took Draco's hand in her own and laid down on the ground, looking up at the beautiful sky. It was deep, deep blue, almost black, peppered with numerous little dots of light.

"I've never really looked at the stars," Draco said, laying down next to her. "They're really incredible."

Luna hummed her agreement. "That constellation up there." She lifted her hand and pointed a finger at a gathering of stars. "That's the head of Draco, the dragon constellation."

"I never thought about my name," Draco replied quietly. "Actually, my mother's side of the family are mostly named after stars or constellations. I never thought about it until now though."

"What are some of your family's names?" Luna asked.

"Well, there's my mother, Narcissa," Draco said, his voice fond.

"Hmm," Luna said, thinking. "I don't believe she's named after a star or constellation. At least not one that I've heard of."

"What about Andromeda? She's my aunt," Draco said.

Luna was quiet for a moment before lifting her hand again and pointing to a different collection of stars. "Those ten stars make up the constellation Andromeda," she said.

She turned her head slightly and looked at Draco who was smiling. "They're so beautiful. I wish I'd known her," he said sadly.

"Who?"

"My aunt Andromeda," Draco replied. "My mother's told me all about her. When her and her sisters were younger and all together. I always thought her stories were nice, but I never thought about them being true. Because that's what they were to me: just stories."

"Any story can be true if told by the right person," Luna said. She continued to gaze up at the stars, feeling Draco's hand around her own, when suddenly, her vision was blurred by something brushing against her lips. Luna jumped, startled from her trance.

"I'm sorry!" Draco said suddenly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay," Luna said quickly, interrupting Draco's apologies. "I liked it."

"You – you did?" Draco said in surprise.

Luna nodded and leaned in, kissing Draco again. Their lips were pressed together, longer this time, and when they broke apart, they smiled.

"You're a really good kisser," Luna said bluntly.

Draco blushed. "Um, thanks," he said, looking away for a moment.

That night was one of the best Luna had ever experienced. Her and Draco spent the rest of the night gazing up at the stars, occasionally sharing a kiss or a piece of their story. Luna told Draco about her mother and how she had died, about her father and the magazine, about what she thought of Harry.

Draco told her about his parents, about his sister who had died years ago, and what he hoped would happen.

_xxxxx_

A year later, when Luna was held prisoner in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, Draco visited her every night while his parents were asleep. He apologized endlessly for the way she was being treated, the food she wasn't allowed to eat, and the cruelty she was being put through.

But Luna always said that it was okay. Draco didn't understand how Luna could be so calm, but as he saw her more and more, he realized just how strong she was, despite looking so gentle. She had scars scattered across her arms and legs and neck and Draco knew that they were the product of the Cruciatis Curse. But Luna never gave out. She never revealed whatever secrets she might know. She never revealed their love for one another.


End file.
